The present invention relates to a battery powered light with a mouthpiece. The battery powered light and mouthpiece permits a user to direct the battery powered light while having both hands free for use. In the prior art, flashlights that are hand-held or body-mountable are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,596 to Sharrah et al. discloses a flashlight that is convertible between a hand-held form and a body-mountable form. In the body-mountable form, the flashlight may be mounted about a user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,659 to Brannan discloses an illuminating tooth clamp which may be detachably applied to a tooth of a patient during the performance of dental work.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art, including the two patents cited above, which teach or fairly suggest the combination of a battery powered light and a mouthpiece such that the battery powered light may be held by a user gripping the mouthpiece.